One Last Time
by kibou hope
Summary: Kagome is going out with Kouga but he goes back to his 'old nature'. The biggest player in school. Kagome is deeply hurt. Will Inuyasha be able to help her? InuKag 0neshot


**0ne Last Time **

**(0NESH0T)**

**Disclaimer** uh DUH I own inuyasha and the whole package ;

It was a bright Saturday in the late afternoon, a perfect day to go to Kazuwake, the fanciest restaurant in Tokyo. _If only I had a nearly as perfect boyfriend._ Kagome sighed. The sound of a cellphone interrupted her thoughts. **Her** cellphone. _Hmm, I wonder who it could be...I rarely get any calls…_

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, babe, wanna go do something tonight?"

10 minutes and many excited jumps on her bed later, she fell into deep thought while she changed. _I guess he really did change…_

Flashback

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see who was calling her. It was Kouga, the hottest guy in Hashimoto High.

"Oh hey Kouga…" _I wonder what he wants with me…_

"Ummm…Kagome…would you go out with me?"

_Holy shit the hottest guy that everyones pining over wants to ask **me **out? Why though? And isnt he the biggest player in school? Oh Kami sama what do I say? Hell I'll give it a try. The best I can get I guess. Let's just see to the promise I just thought of…_

"Sure but under one condition…promise me that you wont ever cheat on me, that you'll always care for me and stay by my side." _There! Now…will he agree?_

"Of course, anything for the lovely Kagome!" Kouga flashes his famous smile.

_Ehh…sure…anything just for you so you wont creep me out anymore! _"Mmk, so when's the first date?"

"Uh, I have no idea. I'll think about that later. Walk you to class?"

"Um…sure."

End of Flashback

_That was the weirdest day of my life. Finally though! My first date!_ With that, Kagome squealed and started jumping on her bed all over again.

At Kazuwake

"THANK you Kouga you're the BEST!"

"Anythin for you Kags, hun"

Kikyou's P0V 

"This place is N0ThiNG compared to the one in Osaka!" I complained. Really though, it wasn't. It sucked ass. Literally. I scanned the restaurant and my eyes fell upon my hottest ex. Kouga.

_Hmm, time to make my move and break some hearts!_

"Mom, im going to the bathroom to touch up. D0N'T follow me," I snarled.

--

"Hey Kouga baby, miss me?" I said seductively.

Normal P0V 

"The food is awesome here Kouga! Thanks again!"

…_Who's he staring at?_ Kagome thought as she followed his gaze. _Great. It's that bitchy slut Kikyou._

"Hey Kouga baby, miss me?" She said as she practically fell into Kouga's lap.

Kagome watched as her boyfriend fell into a daze. Tears of hurt and broken promises threatened to fall, but she kept them in check.

_How…how could he do this to me? _Kagome thought as she watched Kikyou's flaunting and "showing off".

Kikyou's P0V 

_Hmm, that dirty little wench is tearing up. My job here's done._

Normal P0V 

"Kouga, I-I have to go."

"Huh? Oh want me to take you back?"

"No, Ill walk" Kagome said coldly as she stared daggers at Kouga without him noticing. Kagome gathered her things and walked out of the restaurant just as the rain started to pour down from the pitch black sky.

_SHiT now its raining. Just another wonderful thing to add to the hard breakup I just had to go through. No umbrella either…_Kagome thought as her tears mixed with the rain water streaming down her face. Suddenly, there weren't any raindrops pounding her body anymore. She looked up to see beautiful golden orbs staring back at her under the blanket of darkness.

"Hey, I'm Inuyasha, the new kid from your class, remember? I saw you walking with nothing to hide you from the rain. Plus I smelt your tears. Can you tell me what happened?"

Kagome was completely lost in Inuyasha's eyes but as soon as he finished talking, she just broke down and clutched onto him, trembling.

As they walked, Kagome told him the entire story, starting from the first time Kouga ever talked to her, which was when he asked her out.

"That motherfucker!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, well thank you Inuyasha. I won't forget this." Kagome said as she stumbled into her house and into the shower.

--

**2 hours later**

"Hmm…" Kagome mumbled as she walked out onto her balcony. _What I still can't believe is that I actually trusted that bastard Kouga thinking he wouldn't go back to his old nature. _

She sighed.

As for Inuyasha…well I guess I could try…just one last time before I completely give up all hope.

Ehh yeah.. weird oneshot xD btw here's the introducment. Me&my friend lets just say…tehphattie and tehbookworm (HEY!) are working on like 3 Inuyasha fanfics at a time. Our other one is "What You Don't Know" which is N0T completed is also out. Just lookitup. : well imma bounce! Hollaback with reviews (gimme flames and ill fuckin stalk you and burn your house down. BWAHAHAHAHAHA restrained from knocking the ceiling down.) he 3r**T**ehphattie&tehb**oo**kworm


End file.
